Lab Partners
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Jercy! Mortal au. Jason is a straight-A student. Percy is going to yet another new school and struggles with his dyslexia and ADHD. Jason isn't too happy about being paired with Percy as lab partners, but he's even less happy when he starts to develop feelings for him. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Rick Riordan, not me.**

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason awkwardly walked into first period chemistry and sat alone at a lab table that was clearly meant for two. It was the first day of senior year and he had been intending to sit with Piper, but then they broke up a week before school started and now he was alone. He glanced around the room and silently prayed someone would come sit next to him so he wouldn't be stuck without a lab partner all year.

His heart started to sink as the room filled up and the seat next to him remained empty. He groaned as he watched all the smart kids pair up like Piper & Reyna and Will & Nico. Jason himself was pretty smart, he got all A's. But now he was starting to think he was going to be stuck with some idiot all year that would make him do all the work.

His fears were confirmed when a confused looking boy stumbled into the classroom. He was clearly new here, Jason had never seen him before and this was a pretty small school. The boy had jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. He was tall and had an athletic build. ...Not that Jason noticed.

Anyways the boy's eyes scanned over the room for a minute before landing on Jason, or rather the empty seat next to him. The kid walked over and dumped his messy pile of books onto the table and sat down on the stool next to Jason.

"Yea, sure you can sit here" Jason said sarcastically.

The boy glanced at him and raised his eyebrows. "Oh- sorry" he said "it was the only empty seat."

Jason gave a small shrug. He wasn't too pleased, this kid didn't look like the brightest judging by how messy his books were when the school year hadn't actually started yet. "I'm Percy Jackson" he said as he stuck out his hand.

Jason tried not to roll his eyes as he shuck Percy's hand. "I'm Jason Grace" he said. "You're new here?"

"Yea" Percy said "I used to go to the school up town."

"What happened?" Jason asked. The school up town was definitely better than this one, why would someone switch?

"Um... I..." Percy's cheeks turned red and Jason realized he might have over stepped, but he never found out because the bell rang. The teacher came in and started giving the typical spiel about the syllabus and what not. To Jason's dismay the teacher also announced that the people they were sitting with right then would be their lab partner for the rest of the year.

 _Great,_ Jason thought _I'm stuck with some kid who probably flunked out of his last school. If my grades hurt because of this kid..._

"Read this pre-lab and then work on this worksheet together" the teacher said as she passed out the work.

Jason glanced over at Percy and saw he had started bouncing his leg up and down. Jason ignored him and grabbed the lab. It only took him a few minutes to read it, but he reread it just to give Percy more time. When he was done he asked "are you ready?"

"Um, what?" Percy said. He had been staring pretty intently at the lab. "I mean- yea. Sorry. Let's do the worksheet."

"Okay" Jason agreed "so the first one's pretty straight forward. It's written right at the top, we can just copy it down."

Jason started scribbling on his worksheet. He copied down the sentence he was supposed to and glanced over at Percy to see he'd only written down the first two words and was staring at the lab. "Um, hello?" Jason said "are you going to write it down or...?"

Just like that Percy's face turned bright red. "I- uh- what's the answer again?" he asked.

"Dude, I told you it's written right there" Jason said as he pointed to where it was on the lab.

"I _know_ , but-" Percy let out a frustrated groan. "Look can you just tell me the answer?"

"Dude, can you even read?" Jason asked and the second he said it he realized he was being a jerk. He instantly wished he could take it back.

If it was possible, Percy's face turned redder. "I'm dyslexic, okay?" he said so quietly Jason hardly heard him.

"I'm sorry" Jason mumbled "that was kind of-"

"It's fine" Percy said, but his voice sounded angry. "Can you just help me?"

Jason gave a small nod and read him the answer. He made extra-sure not to ask Percy to read anything for the rest of class. He felt like a jerk, not only because he was rude to Percy, but also because he was kind of annoyed that he was stuck with this boy for the rest of the year. He was also _incredibly_ annoyed that he had an ever-growing urge to help this boy. Something about this kid was just... different.

* * *

 **Percy:**

Percy wanted to smash his face off the lab table repeatedly until he died. His first day at this new school wasn't going very well. First of all, this Jason boy was going to be the death of him. He was kind of a jerk and it didn't help that he was kind of _ridiculously_ hot.

Not that Percy was interested in him, he was simply observing a piece of art. Which Jason was. Percy had always had a thing for blondes and well... Jason was exactly his type. Not that it mattered anyways, he was probably straight.

Even if he wasn't straight he obviously thought Percy was an idiot. Gods, Percy was so pissed that he was forced to read something like that on the first day. He was kind of hoping to hide his dyslexia from people for as long as possible, but that clearly didn't work out. Normally it wasn't that bad. He could read most stuff, but when he was nervous it got worse and Jason made him _very_ nervous. So now Jason was fully aware of how dumb Percy is.

Percy groaned and rested his head in his hand. He glanced across the classroom to see someone was staring at him. Percy sat up straight and smiled at the girl across the room who was making eyes at him. The girl had dark hair and caramel skin and Percy had to admit she was _very_ pretty.

Percy was good at this game. Since he never managed to stay at a school longer than a year he'd had a lot of short-term relationships. Most of them were with girls because he never felt it was worth coming out as bisexual when he didn't know how people would react.

So instead of channeling his flirting energy towards the boy sitting next to him, he raised his eyebrows at this girl and gave her a smile. He shot her a wink to which she smiled and turned to whisper to the girl sitting next to her.

Percy nudged Jason's arm. "Hey," he said "who's that girl?"

Jason frowned and glared at Percy. "Piper" he said plainly "my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh..." Percy said awkwardly. If humanly possible he seems to have made things even worse. "What happened?" _Why did you ask that?_ Percy silently yelled at himself.

Jason's body stiffened. "None of your business Jackson" he said.

"Sorry dude, I was just curious" Percy defended.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but then the teacher starting speaking again. Percy literally groaned she assigned another worksheet for the night. What teacher gives that much work on the first day? Percy was going to be up all night trying to sort this out.

Percy almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Jason's hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we could meet up tonight or something if you want me to he-" Jason cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, we can work together. Get it done quicker."

Percy gave an appreciative nod. Obviously Jason was offering to help Percy. He would clearly get it done quicker on his own, but Percy appreciated his attempts to play it off like it would be a mutually beneficial arrangement. "Thanks bro" he said as he flashed Jason a smile. "You can come over to my place tonight if you want."

"Cool" Jason said as he slid Percy his phone. "Put your number in and I'll text you for details later."

Percy made some type of noise that was supposed to be a yes and he entered his number into Jason's phone. The bell rang and as Percy walked to his locker he was starting to think that maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up very very soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason:**

Percy groaned and laid his head down on his kitchen table. Jason had been 'working' with Percy on their homework for almost on hour which really consisted of Jason trying to help Percy understand. It really didn't help that Percy kept going off on random tangents about Zeus knows what and Jason was trying to keep him on track.

"This is impossible" Percy complained "what kind of teacher assigns this on the first day? By the way that reminds me of-"

"Percy!" Jason said for the millionth time "we're about half-way done. It won't take that much longer."

"Okay. Let's work. So number 8 is- Oh, hey! My mom's home" Percy declared and right on cue a woman walked into the apartment. "Hey mom" Percy greeted "this is Jason. He's a... Uh he's my lab partner."

"Nice to meet you" she said with a smile "I'm Sally."

"Nice to meet you too" Jason greeted.

The woman's eyes scanned over her son as she set her things on the counter. "How's the studying going?" she asked.

"Fine" Percy said instantly.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright well I'm going to start on dinner, but you boys can keep working" she said as she walked over to the counter.

Percy gave a small nod. Jason cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. "So, um, about number 8" Jason started "we just have to draw a few Lewis-dot structures."

"Okay" Percy said, but his eyes were only on the paper for a second before he looked off into space again. "Ya know I knew a guy named Lewis and-"

"Dude!" Jason said "we need to focus."

"Right- sorry" Percy said awkwardly, but he started tapping his fingers on the table and bouncing his leg again.

"Honey," Sally said as she walked over to the table "have you taken your medication today?"

"Mom!" Percy said, his face turning bright crimson.

"Don't be embarrassed Percy. Now, did you?" she insisted.

Jason felt incredibly awkward. He didn't know exactly what his medication was for, but he would bet his soul that it was for ADHD. His best friend, Leo, was ADHD and he acted a lot like Percy did. Jason's knowledge of Percy was growing pretty quick for him having met him today. Dyslexic, ADHD, been to _a lot_ of schools, a swimmer, a bit awkward, cute- _wait what?_

" _Yes,_ mom I took them" Percy gritted through his teeth. He glanced awkwardly at Jason before staring at his chemistry book. "I'm not normally this bad" he muttered "it's just a bad day."

Before Jason could think it through he reached over and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. He couldn't help it, he was a touchy person. Percy turned his head at the action and their eyes met for an awkward moment. The moment was only broken when Percy's mom cleared her throat and said "maybe you boys should take a break and watch some TV or something. After dinner you can go back to working on your homework."

Percy shook his head and looked away from Jason. "Mom he doesn't want to stay that long-"

"I don't mind" Jason insisted.

Percy looked shocked for a moment. His mouth hung open and something weird sparkled in his sea-green eyes. Not that he payed any attention to his eyes... Anyways after a moment Percy closed his mouth and collected himself. "Dude, you don't have to" he said.

"Dude, I said I don't mind" Jason said.

"Yea dude" Sally mocked "so why don't you boys go into the living-room for a while."

Percy let out a long breath and stood up. "Alright" he said "let's go."

* * *

 **Percy:**

Percy and Jason sat awkwardly on the couch as Friends plays on the TV. Percy felt _so_ embarrassed that he wished the pen in his pocket was a sword so he could impale himself on it. They sat in silence for a while and Percy was becoming even more agitated than he was before. He hadn't even realized how much his ADHD was acting up until his mom had asked about his medication. This happened a lot, he'd get excited about something and he'd start acting ridiculous with out even noticing it.

But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the _reason_ he was excited was because of Jason being _there_ in his apartment and he was looking even better than he had at school because he'd changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt. This was all slowly killing Percy because he _knew_ Jason was straight and yet...

"I'll tell you what happened with me and Piper" Jason blurted out, drawing Percy out of his thoughts.

"Uh- you don't have to" Percy replied after taking a moment to collect himself.

"No, I want to" Jason said as he turned sideways to face Percy "you've kind of been forced to tell me a bunch of personal stuff, so I figure it's the least I can do."

Percy just nodded, he was't about to say no. He really did want to know. Jason let out a long breath and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "She dumped me because I didn't want to sleep with her" he said.

Percy stared for a second before he started laughing. "Dude, you're right" he said "that _was_ personal."

Jason smiled and blushed slightly. "I know man. That's why I told you" he said. Percy stared at him quizzically for a few moments and Jason rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Ask why."

Percy smiled. "Why didn't you sleep with her?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't really know" he said "I just didn't really feel like it and I figured my first time shouldn't be-"

"Wait _what?_ " Percy asked "you're a _virgin_?"

Jason's face turned bright red. "Yea, so?" he defended.

"I- nothing" Percy said "I'm just surprised. I mean you're good looking and-" Percy caught himself and felt his face turn crimson. "You just don't look like the type of dude to still be a virgin."

"Well I am!" Jason said "you're... not?"

Percy bit his lip and looked down at his hands. "No" he said. Suddenly Percy was feeling embarrassed about his history instead of Jason being the embarrassed of his lack of history.

Jason cocked his head to the side. "How many girls?" he asked.

"Um, only 3 people" Percy said, intentionally using the word people instead of girls. In all honesty he'd slept with two girls and one guy, but Jason didn't need to know that.

Jason nodded. "I don't know man, I've just never really wanted to do it" he said "Piper was all over me, but..."

Before Percy could stop himself he snorted and crossed his arms as he leaned back in the sofa. "Dude, maybe you're gay" he laughed.

"What! No! I-" Jason's eyes had grown huge. "I'm not..." Jason's voice trailed off and he sat there, his mouth hanging open and his eyes looked confused.

"Um... that's okay, if you are" Percy said awkwardly.

Jason looked as confused as Percy did when he was trying to read his chemistry lab this morning. "I... I never thought about it" he said, almost to himself. "How would I even know?"

Now here is a prime example of Percy's ADHD causing him to do dumb impulsive things. Very, very dumb impulsive things such and grabbing Jason's face and kissing him. This kiss didn't last that long and Jason didn't really react. He simply sat there while Percy pressed their lips together just long enough for butterflies to explode inside his stomach. He pulled away and stared at Jason. "Did you feel anything?"

Jason stared at him, mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. He was breathing hard and his face was red. Percy tried his best to read his expression, but he couldn't figure it out. Jason finally opened his mouth to speak when-

"Boys, dinner's ready."

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason picked through his food, trying his hardest not to look at Percy. His mind was still reeling from the kiss. He had _not_ expected Percy to do that. He had also _really_ not expected to like it. _"Did you feel anything?"_ Jason wanted to scream "OF COURSE!" But he couldn't manage to form words.

How had he never realized he's gay? The thought had never crossed his mind...

But now that Percy had suggested it... It was like he was trying to solve a fill-in-the-blank puzzle, but the words didn't make any sense until Percy had suggested the correct word and then everything fell into place.

"So Jason, you've been going to school here for a while?" Sally asked, pulling Jason out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yea" he said "since freshman year and lived in this town my whole life."

"That's nice" Sally said "I'm hoping Percy can finish out High School here."

"I _will_ mom" Percy said, sounding as if he got this a lot from her. "Grace here will keep me afloat in chemistry."

Jason nodded. Sally smiled at him and stood up. "Well I'll clean up in here, why don't you boys go into the living-room and finish up your homework."

Percy mumbled a thanks and they went back into the living room. Percy pulled out his worksheet and started asking Jason questions, but this time it was Jason who couldn't focus.

Percy scribbled an answer on his paper and held it up proudly. "Is this right?"

Jason smiled. "Yea, but it's spelled wrong" he said "also why did you kiss me?" He tried to make the last part sound casual, but the words came flying out his mouth.

Percy frowned. Apparently he didn't plan on talking about it. "So you could figure out if you're gay" he said simply.

"So... it was just a friend helping out a friend?" he asked.

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Yea... a friend" he said quietly.

They sat in silence for a while before Jason cleared his throat and sat up. "So, chemistry?"

Percy nodded. "Chemistry."

* * *

 **They've got lots of chemistry *wink wink* Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason:**

Jason practically died a million deaths throughout his first week of senior year. Not only was he conflicted by his new found gayness, but he was quickly falling hard for Percy Jackson. It really didn't help that he continued to offer to help Percy out everyday after school, and not only with the three classes they had together. Nope, he'd offered to help Percy with pretty much every subject. He logic-ed it out by convincing himself that Percy _really_ needed the help and didn't want to have to tell anyone else that he's dyslexic. But if he were being honest with himself he just wanted excuses to hang out with Percy.

Percy hadn't objected, but he also hadn't brought up the kiss since that first day. He also hadn't mentioned Jason's possible gayness and Jason couldn't figure out if Percy was into guys or not. He was leaning towards not because he was continually flirting with Piper, making Jason want to stab his eyeballs out.

And yet, despite that, here they were doing homework on a Friday night because neither of them really had anything better to do. Or at least homework was their excuse for hanging out. In reality they did half a worksheet and ended up talking about Percy's various old schools that he'd managed to get kicked out of.

"Bro, did you really blow up a school bus?" Jason laughed.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Percy defended as he leaned back on Jason's couch. Normally, they hung out at Percy's because it was quieter, but today his mom was having a date night with Percy's stepdad so they let them have the apartment.

Jason just shook his head and laughed. "You're ridiculous Jackson" he muttered. Percy simply smiled at him for a moment and butterflies started swarming Jason's stomach.

Just then the door opened and Nico, Jason's cousin, walked in. He was dressed in his typical torn up black skinny jeans and angry looking skull t-shirt. His black hair was wild. Nico didn't even look up from his phone as he walked in until Percy said "uh, hey dude?"

Nico glanced up at Percy and Jason, but then his eyes grew wide. His head snapped up and he stopped in his tracks. He opened and closed his mouth a few times with out forming any words. His neck turned red and Jason stared at Nico, confused as to what was going on. Nico never acted like this. "Dude? Are you okay?" Percy asked.

At this, Nico's entire face turned red. "Yea, I'm fine" he managed "who- um- who're you?"

"Percy Jackson" he said as he stuck his hand out to shake Nico's. Nico raised a shaking hand to meet Percy's. "Jason's newest bro. Are you his brother or something?"

"Uh- no. We're cousins, but I... I live here" Nico said awkwardly. His eyes danced across Percy's chest. "Are you on the swim team?"

Percy glanced at his swim t-shirt. "Yea man" he said "I love the water. I feel so alive in it. I went to state last year, and I plan to this year too. Do you swim?"

Nico had gravitated to a spot on the couch next to Percy and he looked like he was eating up every word. "No... I don't play sports anymore" he said quietly.

"Well you should! You look like you've got a swimmer's body and you're not that old, you could totally pick up the sport" Percy said with a smile. Nico blushed and stared at his feet.

This pattern continued for the rest of the night. Nico kept asking Percy questions about pretty much every aspect of his life and listening to every word as if they were divine words. Jason found himself just as interested in what Percy was saying as Nico, but he decided it didn't mean anything.

When Percy finally left, Nico turned on the TV and resumed ignoring Jason and staring at his phone. Jason stared at him. "Dude" he said "what was _that_?"

Nico's expression didn't change, but his cheeks turned slightly pink. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that being the most social I've seen you be in about two years" Jason said.

Nico scowled at Jason. "So?" he said "what's your point?"

"My point is..." Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you have like a _crush_ on him?" Nico's entire body tensed. The boy had always been closed off, but he looked like he was about to lock the door and throw the key away. "It's no big deal or anything. I get crushes all the time, especially when I was your age."

Nico stared at his hands. "You don't get crushes on boys" he practically whispered.

 _Oh Nico, that may or may not be true._ "What's it matter?" he asked "like who you like." The corner of Nico's mouth twitched up. "But he's too old for you." Nico frowned again. "You're only 14!" Jason said. Nico continued to frown. "Um, can I ask you... why him?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably. "His... his eyes. I looked up and they were... just there" he said as he stared at his hands. Jason nodded. It was true, Percy's sea green eyes were intoxicating. "And his whole... ya know." Nico made weird hand gestures over his body. Jason laughed.

"Body?" Jason asked and Nico gave an awkward nod. Jason had to agree. Percy's body was... well perfect. He was lean and tall, but still muscular. Nico picked his phone back up and went back to staring at it and ignoring Jason.

Jason stared at the TV, but nothing he saw was processing. Nico had fallen so quickly for Percy, and yet Jason was still lost and confused about what he felt. Why couldn't this be simpler? Easier, clearer? Why can't he walk into a room and see someone's eyes and instantly realize he's crushing on them? Nope. Instead he's stuck still reeling from a kiss that happened almost a week ago and unable to figure out his feelings.

He had a dam problem.

* * *

 **Percy:**

Saturday afternoon Percy sat on his couch watching tv and waiting for Jason to text him. They were supposed to hang out at some point and Percy wasn't intending to do anything other than that. That was, until there was a knock on the door. Percy glanced down at himself. He didn't have shirt on and he was wearing low-hanging basketball shorts. His mom wasn't home so he went to look through the peephole to see who it was. If it was Jason, he'd let him in to see if he'd get all flustered about his shirtless state.

He was surprised when he looked through the hole to see it wasn't Jason, it was Piper the cute girl from chem and Jason's ex. He unlocked the door and let her in. "Uh- hey" he said "how do you even know where I live?"

She gave a small shrug and walked into the apartment. She was in a tanktop and shorts that made Percy want to jump her right then and there. Her long beautiful hair was braided down her back. "I have ways" she said.

Percy gave an awkward laugh. "Alright, well what're you doing here?" he asked.

She gave another small shrug, but she stepped closer to Percy. "I don't really know" she said "I just like you. You seem... cool. Fun. Laid back. Nothing like Jason was."\

Percy shifted his weight. "Jason's cool" he said.

Piper stepped even closer and put her hands on Percy's bare chest. "Jason's a prude" she said "you're not a prude, are you?" She leaned so close he could feel her breath on his lips. He barely managed to whisper a "no" before she kissed him.

It was nice, but it was nothing special. She apparently didn't feel like wasting any time because she immediately pressed her

* * *

body against Percy's and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he broke the kiss. "Piper I-" Percy started, but Piper pulled her tanktop off and threw it on the ground. Percy's words stuck in his mouth as he took in the site of her round breasts that were barely contained in her black lace bra. "Piper I-" Percy started again, but his voice was way too high so he cleared his throat. He tried to remain calm, but Piper started to palm him through his jeans making him loose focus again.

After a second he shoved her hand away. "Piper!" he said "you need to stop! I'm not- we can't-"

"Why not?" she insisted, looking incredibly hurt. "You've been flirting with me all week. Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Um, no but... I have a person" he said awkwardly. Was that even true? _Was_ Jason his person? What was stopping him from hooking up with Piper? She was _hot_. He knew the answer, and the words came out. "Plus, I can't do that to Jason."

Percy swore he saw a tear fall down Piper's cheek, but he'd never know for sure because she grabbed her tanktop and stormed out of the apartment. Percy sighed and closed the door after her. He didn't really know what was going on, all he knew was that he had a dam problem.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason:**

Saturday afternoon Jason went over to Percy's apartment. He seemed kind of jumpy. Well, more than usual and not in an ADHD way, but in a _I've done something wrong and I don't want you to know_ kind of way. He was talking fast and using a lot of hand movements. At one point he managed to wave his hand and knock over a glass of blue Kool-aid and effectively soak Jason's shirt. "My Gods! I'm sorry Jason!" Percy rambled as he grabbed a paper towel and mopped up the Kool-aid.

"Dude it's okay" Jason said as he looked down at his white t-shirt that wasn't so white anymore.

"Nah man, that's going to stain" Percy said "c'mon I'll loan you a shirt and we'll throw yours in the wash."

"Uh- okay" Jason said as he followed Percy into his bedroom. He'd never been in Percy's room before, but he wasn't very surprised by it. The room was pretty messy, clothes thrown across the floor along with random protein bar wrappers everywhere, but it wasn't _dirty._ His bed was unmade and there were pictures of a blonde girl all over the wall. "Who's she?"

Percy frowned as he dug through his drawer. He picked up a t-shirt and sniffed it before throwing it on the ground. "Annabeth" he said "she's my ex-girlfriend, but she was also my best friend growing up. We broke up since we're so far away, but... I miss her sometimes so..."

"Oh..." Was all Jason could manage. A ball of disappointment exploded in Jason's chest. He _was_ straight.

Percy tossed him a t-shirt that apparently passed the sniff test. "Thanks" he said as he pulled his shirt off. He glanced at Percy to see his eyes were _not_ on Jason's face. Nope, they were definitely glued to his chest. The boy didn't seem to have any shame. He was just staring so _openly._ Jason couldn't help it, he blurted out "look, are you gay?"

* * *

 **Percy:**

Percy's eyes practically exploded out of his head when Jason took off his shirt. His muscled stomach and beautiful pecks, the mouth-watering definition of his abs and the small trail of hair leading down to his groin. Percy was fully aware of how much he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Jason was _perfect._ Every single inch of him was beautiful. The front of Percy's jeans were starting to feel a little too tight and he realized he needed to stop staring when Jason blurted out "look, are you gay?"

Percy forced his eyes away from Jason's muscled abdomen and met his eyes. Percy raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but Jason beat him to it.

"Because you were totally staring" Jason said, speaking fast. "But your wall is plastered with pictures of a beautiful blonde girl and you keep flirting with Piper, so I can't figure it out. Also you kissed me so that's pretty damning evidence, even though you don't seem too keen on bringing it up."

Percy groaned and put his hands in his hair. He's pretty sure he physically cringed when he mentioned Piper. Everything that had happened between them was eating him away. He didn't know why, he didn't do anything wrong, right? "Look, dude I-" he let out a long breath and met Jason's eyes. "I bat for both teams, okay?"

"Oh..." Jason said and Percy felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Percy hated having to come out to people. For some reason people seemed to have trouble accepting that someone could be into both genders. They always assume Percy's just kidding himself and that he's really just gay, but the truth was that he liked boys _and_ girls. If people can't accept that, that's their problem.

That was Percy's philosophy at least, but in this case he _really_ hoped Jason could accept it.

"I'm still confused" Jason said and Percy's eyes dropped to the floor. _Here it comes_ Percy thought. He was prepared to defend his sexuality when Jason took a step closer and scratched the back of his neck. "If I'm... you know, gay."

Percy gave a small shrug. "That's okay" he said "there's nothing wrong with taking some time to figure stuff out."

"Yea" Jason agreed as he stepped even closer. "Um, but the other day you tried to help me figure it out. And I was wondering..." Percy's heart started to pound as Jason put his hands on Percy's waist. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me a little more."

Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish. "Um- Erm- yea. Yea, I can do that" he agreed. Jason smiled at him and stared. The moment lasted forever and Percy realized Jason wanted him to make the first move so he leaned forward and kissed Jason square on the mouth.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason and Percy lied on Percy's bed effectively sucking face. After Jason's request Percy had kissed him again, but this time he hadn't pulled away. At some point the boys had collapsed onto Percy's bed and now they were lying side by side and running their hands all over each other's chests. Jason was still shirtless and Percy seemed to be taking full advantage of that.

At first, Percy had been cautious. Just light touches on his back, but when Jason made no attempts to push him away he got a bit more adventurous. Now, Percy's hands were pretty much _everywhere_ above the belt and occasionally grazing his nipple. Jason tried to follow his lead and had both his hands under Percy's shirt, but he was pretty much just clinging to his muscled back.

Percy's tongue filled Jason's mouth and his thumb rubbed his nipple at the same time causing Jason to moan into Percy's mouth. At this point, Jason was hard as a rock. He was kind of embarrassed, but he could tell Percy was excited too. He felt Percy's hand slip from his lower back a little further down when Percy's bedroom door flew open.

"Hey Perce, look who's here- OH MY GODS!" Sally's eyes got huge as she looked down at the two boys. They had broken the kiss, but they were still in a close embrace and Percy's hand was still on Jason's ass.

Jason shoved away from Percy and shoved a pillow over his crotch in a lame attempt to hide the tent in his pants. If Jason wasn't surprised enough, his jaw literally dropped open when he saw the girl who was with Sally. "Thalia?" he practically yelled.

"Jason! What're you-" Thalia said, her face red and eyes wide.

"What? Jason, how do you know Thalia?" Percy asked, looking both incredibly confused and embarrassed.

"Me?!" Jason defended. He turned his attention to Thalia. "What the heck are you doing here? Why do you know Percy?"

Sally cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence. "Thalia, Jason is Percy's... lab partner I guess" she said awkwardly "and Thalia is Percy's old friend, and well, his ex-girlfriend."

Jason's head exploded at that moment. Percy and Thalia... _oh gods no._

He felt Percy's hand on his shoulder. "Jas, how do you know Thalia?"

Jason let out a long breath and closed his eyes. This was _not_ happening, it wasn't. He pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming, but when he opened his eyes Thalia, Sally and Percy were all staring at him expectantly. He took another deep breath before saying "she's my sister."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Also, just to be clear, this is _not_ turning into a Jason x Percy x Nico fic. In my opinion Nico's too young for either of them, plus in this story he's legit cousins with Jason so no. This is solely a Jercy fic. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy:**

Percy was uncomfortable. For many many reasons. First of all Thalia was staring daggers at him. Secondly Jason looked like someone just fried his brain, not to mention he was still clutching a pillow over his crotch which was the opposite of subtle. Third of all his mom was lecturing him on having 'significant others' alone in his room when no one's there, and lastly he was still sporting a partial from his little make-out session with Jason.

Percy shifted awkwardly on his bed. "Mom" he complained "can we save the lecture for later, please?"

She sighed and scanned the room. "Yea, this situation seems like punishment enough" she said before turning to leave the room.

Thalia snorted and crossed her arms, Percy and Jason on the other hand did not find that comment amusing. Silence filled the room and Percy was starting to think he could cut the tension with a knife. "So..." Percy said awkwardly "funny how we all know each other..." Percy gave the world's most awkward fake laugh.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU DATED MY SISTER?" Jason suddenly yelled, making Percy jump.

"I didn't know she was your sister!" Percy defended.

"Who cares about that?" Thalia cut in "how could _you_ not tell me you're gay?"

Jason bit his lip. "Um, I only recently figured it out" he said.

Percy nodded. "That was my doing" he said triumphantly, but then he realized that may not have been the best thing to say so he added "I mean I didn't _make_ him gay, it doesn't really work like that. But erm I kind of helped him-"

"Percy, stop" Jason said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and Percy gave him an appreciative nod. He needed someone to shut him up.

"Yea, okay" he said quietly, but Thalia held her hands up in the air.

"No," she said "Percy needs to start explaining everything. Even though I'm not sure he can form an intelligent sentence at the moment..."

"Shut up" Percy defended. He took a deep breath and focused on Jason. "Okay, so here's the thing" he started "me and Thalia went to school together when we were younger. We were in the same friend group and we dated very briefly. It wasn't serious or anything, like we didn't do _it_ -" Thalia made a gagging noise and Percy shot her a glare. "Hey you weren't making that noise when I had my hand on your-"

"Okay, GROSS" Jason said and Percy felt his cheeks turn red. He wasn't doing a very good job with this situation.

"Uh- anyways" Percy continued, "as I said, it was a short-lived relationship, but we still keep up as friends. I knew she had a brother, but I didn't know it was... you." Percy turned his attention to Thalia. "And I've only known Jason for a week-"

"Wow you move fast" Thalia chimed in and Percy glared at her.

" _Anyways_ " he repeated "um... actually that's about all I have to say on the matter other than WHY didn't you tell me you're related?"

"How were we supposed to know we both knew you?" Jason defended.

"You're _siblings_ " Percy said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Barely" she said "our parents separated and we went in opposite directions, and now I'm at an all girls boarding school. I hardly see Jason anymore. Which explains why I wasn't aware of his new found sexuality..."

" _I_ wasn't aware of it" Jason mumbled. Percy nodded in agreement.

Everyone in the room stared at each other for a while, no one really knowing what to do. This whole scenario was kind of strange. After a very long thirty seconds of silence Percy said "so... do you guys wanna watch some TV or...?"

They stared at him for a while before Thalia finally sighed. "Fine" she said "I came all the way here to see you and I haven't seen Jason in a while either, so I guess this works. Just no sucking face."

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason had considered decking Percy when he suggested watching TV with Thalia. His relationship with his sister was... complicated. They hardly qualified as siblings since they grew up in separate homes, but still. It was weird. He had just made out with the same person his sister had. He had never really considered that he'd have to face that problem...

Percy nudged his side. "You okay dude?" he asked. Jason gave a slight nod and Percy went back to catching up with Thalia. They'd been talking for a couple hours and Jason had hardly contributed anything. "That tree still hanging on?" Percy asked her.

"Still standing tall" Thalia said "I'd protect that thing with my life."

Jason frowned. "What tree?" he asked.

"When we were younger Thalia was super obsessed with this big pine tree. She was in it for practically 5 years straight" Percy laughed.

Thalia punched him in the arm. "It was a nice tree!"

"Whatever tree-girl" Percy joked. "So, um..." Percy glanced at Jason and shifted his weight on the couch. "Have you talked to Annabeth lately?"

Jason's entire body tensed. Did this boy have any friends that he didn't date at some point? And was he seriously asking his ex-girlfriend about his other ex-girlfriend while sitting next to the dude he just made out with?

"Now that you mention it, I saw her the other day" Thalia said "she wanted me to invite you to a party at her place next week. It's just a small thing to get everyone together. It'll be fun and uh..." Thalia awkwardly glanced at Jason. "You could bring Jason if you want."

Jason frowned. That sounded terrible. Percy clapped him on the shoulder. "Sounds awesome!" he exclaimed. Jason glared at him. "We'll be there! Just text me details."

"Alright" Thalia said as she stood up. "I should get going. I'll see you next weekend. It was nice seeing you again, same for you Jason." Percy stood up and gave Thalia and hug, forcing Jason to do the same.

When she finally left he and Percy collapsed back on the couch and Jason tried his best not to look angry. Percy scooted close to him so their thighs pressed against each other. "So..." Percy said quietly "that was weird."

Jason snorted. "You could say that" he mumbled.

"Ya know, I meant it when I said me and Thalia weren't serious. It was just a dumb fling and we didn't even get past second base. I don't even think there were any real feelings there, we were just screwing around."

Jason shifted so he wasn't touching Percy anymore. "So you planning to have a dumb fling with everyone in my family because Nico's got a thing for you if you need someone to screw around with after me" he growled.

"Nico?" Percy asked "I didn't even realize he's into dudes."

"Percy!"

"Oh yea- sorry" Percy said "anyways-" He held his hands up defensively. "I'm not screwing my way through your family. Plus, who even said there would be an 'after you', huh?"

Jason frowned. "What're you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about- gah!" Percy threw his hands in the air and stared into Jason's eyes. "Jason do you really think that I just made out with you for like an hour because I was helping out a bro? I didn't come over to your house on a _Friday_ to do homework because I'm your bro. I didn't get excited about you coming to a party to meet my old friends cuz you're a fling. I mean, _come on_ Jason!"

"Percy-"

"No!" Percy said "you've got me started, so there's no stopping me now. The words are just coming out!" Jason gave a slight nod and kept his mouth shut. "I. Like. You. Okay? I like you! I want to take you on dates and hold your hand and go see dumb movies. I want to do that dumb couple thing when we're always touching just a little bit and I want all the single people to glare at us and be jealous. I wanna touch your butt and take you to dinner. I _don't_ want to screw my way through your family. I. Like. You."

Jason didn't know what to say, so instead of speaking he leaned forward and kissed Percy square on the mouth. The boys melted into the kiss and Jason felt Percy's hand on his thigh. Jason put his hand on Percy's waist and was about to slip his tongue into Percy's mouth when-

"A-hem"

The boys broke apart and looked to see Sally Jackson standing in the door way with a plate of cookies. "Er- hey mom" Percy said.

Sally shook her head. "This is the problem with two teenage boys dating, they're both horny _all_ the time" she said.

"Mom!" Percy exclaimed as he put his head in his hands. "I cannot believe you just said that."

Sally laughed as she walked over and placed the plate of cookies onto the coffee table. "Just keep it PG boys" she said as she walked out of the room.

"Will do mom!" Percy called after her. Percy immediately dug into the cookies and Jason couldn't help but laugh a little as Percy tried to shove 3 cookies into his mouth.

Jason reached over and took Percy's hand that wasn't holding like five cookies and intertwined their fingers. "I like you too."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy:**

Percy dug into his cereal and tried to ignore his mother and stepfather staring at him. He glanced up to see they both still had that creepy blank stare on their faces. They'd been doing this all morning. Just sitting across from Percy sipping on coffee and staring as he ate his cereal. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore so he calmly set down his spoon and looked up to meet there eyes before yelling "WHAT?"

Paul jumped and spilled his coffee, but his mom held her ground. "We wanted to talk to you" she said.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "About what exactly?" he asked.

"About this new boy in your life" his mom said, and Percy groaned and lied his head down on the table.

" _Mom_ " he complained "do we _have_ to?"

"Yes" his mom insisted. "I heard your little speech the other day about liking him."

Percy lifted his head from the table. "You were listening?"

"Yes" she said "and it was very sweet. Well, except for the part about touching his butt." Percy bit his lip and stared at his food. "Anyways if this boy is going to be your boyfriend then-"

"Mom" Percy said "I don't even know if he's my boyfriend or not. We never _technically_ said it. Plus, if we are, what's it matter?" Percy sighed and looked down at his food. "It's because he's a boy isn't it?" he said dramatically "you don't approve... I can't be around you right now!" Percy dramatically stood up out of his chair in an attempt to escape, but his mom just started laughing.

"Perseus Jackson sit down."

Percy groaned and sat back down. "Okay, _fine!_ " he said. "I guess that was a lame attempt to avoid this talk. You've never cared that I date guys some times. You've always accepted me. Have I ever thanked you for that? You're such a great mom I-"

"Percy!"

"Fine! I'm done changing the subject."

"Good" she said "now we need to talk about the little scene I walked in on the other day." Percy's cheeks turned pink. "I just want to make sure that you're... being smart and safe."

"Ughh mom" Percy complained once again. "You know that I've had- that I'm not..." Percy glanced awkwardly at Paul who seemed just as uncomfortable as he was. "You know I'm not a virgin" he practically whispered.

"I know," Sally said "but I just wanted to remind you that you still need to use condoms even if it's with a boy and you don't need to rush into anything. You're still young and-"

"We're not doing anything!" Percy blurted out. He didn't think he could survive this talk any longer. "Look, Jason's a virgin, okay? So I'm going to wait as long as he needs, and Zeus knows how long that'll be. He _just_ figured out he's gay I'm not going to jump his bones. _Gods_ mom, what type of person do you think I am?"

Sally laughed and grabbed Percy's hand. "A very good one" she said "I just worry."

"Yea, I know" Percy said "but when Jason comes over tonight can you keep the sex talk to a minimum?"

She gave a small shrug. "We'll see."

* * *

 **Jason:**

That night, Percy insisted they go see a movie. Apparently he was a huge Jurassic Park fan and was super excited for Jurassic World. The evening had been going pretty well until Percy tried to pay for both their tickets and the food.

"Dude, you're not paying for me" Jason defended.

"Dude, I asked _you_ out" Percy insisted as he shoved a twenty into the cashier's hand.

"Well, it's not like this is a date" Jason said, but then Percy's face fell. "Oh... is this a date?" Percy gave a slow nod. "Alright, well... I'm paying for the next one."

Percy smiled and grabbed their drinks from the cashier. She smiled at them and said "you two are an adorable couple."

"Thanks" Percy said as he took Jason's hand. Jason forced a smile and grabbed the popcorn. He glanced around to see if people were staring at them. It's not like Jason didn't want people to know he's gay, it's just... Jason took his hand from Percy's and used it to balance the popcorn.

"I'm so excited" Percy rambled as they walked into the theater. "It's guna be awesome, and then after we can go hang out at my apartment. My mom and Paul are going to be out pretty late so we'll have to apartment to ourselves."

"Oh... cool" Jason awkwardly sat down next to Percy in the back of the theater. Was Percy expecting something to happen between them?

Percy gave slight nod as he sipped his coke and slipped an arm around Jason's shoulders. "Bro I'm taller than you shouldn't _I_ put my arm around _you_?" he asked, not liking Percy acting like the manlier one in this situation.

"Nah dude" Percy said "I like it better this way."

"Well I don't!" Jason defended.

The boys stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them backing down. Jason didn't want to know what would happen when it came down to deciding who would do what when they have sex. After what seemed like forever Percy started laughing. "We could hold hands?"

Jason smiled. "Yea, I guess that's okay" he said.

Percy took Jason's hand in his and started bouncing his leg up and down as the movie started. Jason found himself hardly watching the movie and watching Percy instead. He was so into the movie, his eyes wide and he occasionally made weird noises of excitement. When the movie finally ended Percy turned to look at Jason. "Did you like it?" he asked.

Jason grinned. "Yea, it was pretty great" he said as they walked hand in hand to Percy's car.

When they got there instead of getting into the car Percy leaned against his car. "Thanks for coming with me" he said.

Jason shifted his weight, but he stepped a little closer to Percy in the process. "It was fun" he said "but I'm paying for the next one."

Percy rolled his eyes and smiled. "There's going to be a lot of issues like this in our relationship, isn't there?"

"Most likely" Jason said.

"We'll figure it out" Percy practically whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Jason.

Jason melted into the kiss and put his hands on Percy's waist, pressing him against the car. Percy put his hands on Jason's shoulders and pressed their bodies against each other's. He felt Percy's tongue press against his lips, so he parted them to grant him access.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Jason broke the kiss and turned to see Piper and Hazel standing a few feet away. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Er- hey Piper" Percy said awkwardly.

"No, no, no" Piper said "I could believe Jason being gay, but Percy you were hard in thirty seconds when we were making out!"

Jason turned to Percy. "When you were _what_?"

Percy held up his hands. "It's not what it sounds like" he said "and Piper I- uh- I'm bi so..."

"Piper, can I talk to you for a second?" Jason asked as he placed his hand on her arm. Piper gave a slight nod and they walked a few cars away from Percy and Hazel. They were silent for a while before Jason blurted out "I'm sorry you found out that way." She kept staring at the ground so Jason continued. "I didn't know I was gay when we were together, I swear" he said "I wouldn't have strung you along if I knew."

Piper gave him a small smile. "I don't know how I didn't see it" she said.

"I feel ya" Jason agreed, earning a small laugh from Piper.

"I'm still kind of bitter and jealous, but I guess I'm happy for you" she said.

"Thanks Piper" he said, but she shoved him playfully.

"But only because you and Percy are both gorgeous and you two together is _hot_ " she laughed.

"Pipes!" Jason exclaimed as he playfully shoved her back.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"So can we be friends?" Jason asked, and Piper nodded.

"Yea," she said "friends."

Jason looked over at Percy and smiled. He was waving his hands around and talking to Hazel, probably about the movie. Jason couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. Piper put her hand on his shoulder. "C'mon" he said "you need to get back to loverboy."

Jason smiled. "Whatever Pipes" he said, and together they walked back to Percy.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy:**

The second they got back to Percy's apartment Percy pulled Jason into his bedroom. He climbed onto his bed and Jason awkwardly sat down next to him. "So... how was your talk with Piper?" Percy asked as he started to trail his fingers over Jason's thigh. Not too high or anything, not close to the danger zone, but enough to make Jason's breathing quicken.

"Uh, she was cool about it" he said "but um, what was that about you and her making out?"

"Oh..." Percy stopped moving his hand on Jason's thigh. "She showed up here, don't ask me how she knew where I live, and she kind of threw herself at me. I stopped it before anything actually happened."

Jason took a long breath. "When did this happen?" he asked, obviously trying to hide his anger.

"Uh... That day I kissed you again" Percy said and Jason frowned. "I told her no because of you. I told her I couldn't do that to you. Plus, I don't think she actually wanted to do it. I think she was just hurt."

"Oh."

"Yea, but that's because she didn't understand" Percy comforted. "Now she does. She gets that you're gay and that... well that I'd rather be with you."

Jason gave a small smile. "Oh really?" he asked as Percy started trailing his hand back up and down Jason's thigh, this time a bit higher.

"Yea, you're way hotter man." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jason's neck.

Jason snorted and laughed. "I've never been called 'hot' and 'man' in the same sentence" he said.

Percy smiled against his neck. "Welcome to the world of dating a bro" he laughed.

Jason made some weird snorting noise that was probably supposed to be a laugh that Percy found incredibly adorable. Percy moved his hand to the side of Jason's thigh and slid it up so he was dangerously close to his ass. Jason gave him a nervous smile. "So uh, we're dating?"

"Yes."

"Oh" Jason said "alright."

"Mhmm" Percy hummed. He'd gone back to sucking on Jason's neck. He was starting to get worried that Jason wasn't into it, but then he lied back down on the bed. Percy followed his lead, positioning himself between Jason's legs and hovering over him. He leaned close and met Jason's eyes for a brief moment before closing the space between them.

Jason's lips were soft and warm against his. Percy melted into the kiss and pressed his body against Jason's. He smirked against Jason's lips and pulled back just enough to mutter "excited, are we?" He slid his hand around from Jason's thigh to the bulge in his pants.

"Shut up" Jason said quietly, but he ground his hips against Percy's as he said it. Percy leaned forward once again to kiss Jason. He felt Jason wrap his legs around his waist. Percy took his hands ran them up Jason's thighs to cup his ass and pull their centers even closer to each other.

The boys rolled their hips and ground their bodies against each other's. He felt Jason's hands slipping under his t-shirt and lying flat on his back. Percy broke the kiss and threw his shirt off. He smiled as he watched Jason's eyes rake over his torso. Percy had worked hard on his body and he loved the looks people gave him when he took off his clothes. However, he was not prepared to be giving Jason that same look when he took off his shirt.

"Holy Hades Grace" Percy said. He saw Jason shirtless the other day, but there was something about seeing him under Percy, breathing fast and turned on that made him ten times more attractive.

Jason gave a sheepish smile and Percy leaned back down to kiss along his collar bone. He sucked on his skin and bit down. Jason writhed under his touch, grinding his hips even harsher against Percy's. He moved even further down Jason's chest until his lips grazed his nipple, making Jason's hips buck with even more force.

Percy took his nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. "My Gods Jackson" he grunted. Percy slid his hand around Jason's body and placed it on the bulge in his pants, rubbing his hand back and forth over his hardness. Jason was wearing basketball shorts and boxers so Percy could feel _everything_ through them.

He could also tell that Jason was close. He couldn't help but feel triumphant. He rubbed Jason's cock and sucked his nipple even harder than before, he was dead set on making Jason come without directly touching him.

Hardly a minute later, he got his wish.

"My Gods- _Percy!_ " He felt Jason's body tense and spasm underneath him as he rode out his orgasm.

Percy climbed off of Jason and settled in next to him. He was on his side, propped up on his elbow. He looked down at Jason who was still recovering from his post-orgasm high. He smirked at him and he blushed like a red tomato.

"Uh- Look Percy I-"

Percy chuckled triumphantly. "It's alright Jas" he said.

"No, I normally don't uh- don't do that" he said as he bit his lip in an adorable way.

"Normally?" Percy teased. "Have you ever even gotten off with someone before?"

Jason frowned. "Well, no..." he said "Piper did that to me, kind of. Over my jeans at least, but... I held it together better than that."

This only made Percy smile even more. "I guess I have that effect" he said.

"Shut up" Jason said as he sat up. "Do you uh- have some clean clothes I could borrow?"

Percy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Jason punched him in the arm, but he laughed too. "Yea Grace, I'll get you some boxers that aren't covered in-"

" _Okay thanks_ " Jason cut in and Percy chuckled as he tossed Jason some clean underwear and shorts.

"You know where the bathroom is. I'll be in the living room when you clean yourself up. We got some chemistry to do."

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason sat on Percy's couch in his shorts _and_ boxers, trying his best not to be too awkward. He was to help Percy with their chemistry homework but he wasn't getting very far because every now and then he'd do something awkward and then Percy would start laughing.

"Knock it off would you?" Jason exclaimed after Percy started laughing for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry bro" Percy said as he held up his hands defensively. "But you're just so awkward."

"I can't help it!" Jason defended, but then he groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm embarrassed. I don't know how to act around you now."

"Dude you don't have to make this a big deal" Percy said and Jason felt his hand on his shoulder. "I didn't... I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?"

"No!" Jason blurted out. He let out a long breath and rubbed his temples. He avoided Percy's eyes when spoke. "That's the problem. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was _great_. Like, just over my shorts was better than when I do it myself. And... And it makes me want to do... _more._ "

He glanced at Percy to see he was biting his lip as he was trying hard not to laugh. "You're being awkward because you want to bang me?" he asked, his voice both cocky and pleased.

"Maybe" he gritted out as he glared at Percy. He couldn't help it. He'd been having dirty thoughts about Percy since pretty much day one, but experiencing it was entirely different than just fantasizing. Of course he'd wanted sex before, but it was _never_ like this.

"Trust me bro, normally I'd jump you in five seconds flat, but I don't think it's a good idea" Percy said, his voice gone from cocky to comforting. "There's a million steps form kissing and dry humping to sex. If you try and skip all the steps you're going to regret it. Trust me you don't want to go too fast."

"But I _do_ want to" Jason complained.

Percy laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. "No dude" he said "you don't. The first guy I dated I dove head first into everything and ended up regretting it and I _wasn't_ a virgin."

Jason groaned as he picked his chemistry book back up. "Fine" he said "but I'm not graduating high school a virgin."

Percy laughed and grabbed his pencil. "That can probably be arranged" he said with a smirk.

"Good" Jason said "so, um, we've go a lab report to write."

"Sure do" Percy agreed, but once Jason had some trouble actually focusing on chemistry.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! We'll meet Annabeth and everyone next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason:**

The following Saturday Jason sat squeezed next to Percy in a lawn chair in Percy ex-girlfriend's lawn along with a bunch of other people, his sister included, next to a bonfire. At this point he could hardly remember everyone's name. There was Luke and Clarisse and Connor and Travis and Zeus knows who else. He knew Annabeth obviously. How could he forget Percy's incredibly beautiful, smart, and funny ex-girlfriend's name?

He wasn't jealous.

Noooope.

But despite that he was holding Percy close in his lap and placing frequent kisses on his cheek and neck. Percy must've noticed how affectionate he was being, but he didn't say anything about it. He seemed to like it.

Jason hadn't been paying very much attention to everything everyone was saying. There were a lot of stories about people he didn't know, so he kind of zoned out. Or at least that was until he heard the words "and that was back when Luke and Percy were dating and-"

"Wait- _what_?" Jason blurted out a little louder than he had intended.

Percy laughed nervously. "Uh- ha ha well you see" he said awkwardly "Luke and I used to date... A while ago."

"Hades Jackson how many people here have you dated?" he asked and he wasn't encouraged by how much everyone surrounding them started laughing.

Even from the faint light of the fire he could tell Percy was blushing. "Just um..."

"Just me and Annabeth and Luke and Rachel" Thalia said "but if you want to know who he's made out with then that's-"

" _Alright_ that's enough!" Percy contributed, making everyone laugh.

"Jeez Jackson" Jason muttered under his breath. He was trying not to let his jealousy get to him, but it was rather difficult. He found himself staring at the people around the fire and wondering how many of them have also had Percy's tongue in their mouth.

"You know it's very nice of you all to embarrass the crap out of me, but Jason and I will be leaving now. Thank you" Percy announced as he got up off Jason's lap. Jason stood up and grabbed Percy's hand, probably squeezing a little too hard. "I'll see you all later, thanks for the invite."

"No problem Percy, call me tomorrow?" Annabeth asked as she stood up and took a step towards him.

Percy smiled. "Course" he said. He took a step forwards to hug her, but Jason tightened his grip on Percy's hand. He turned his head to stare at Jason questioningly.

"Alright Perce maybe you should take my brother out of here before he murders everyone who's ever touched you" Thalia announced.

Percy rolled his eyes. "See you guys" he said as he pulled Jason away. As soon as they got out of ear shot he said "look are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Jason mumbled.

"Um, okay" Percy said a little unsure as he got into the car. "We still going to your house?" Jason nodded. His parents were out of town this weekend so they were staying at his house for the night. Percy reached over and put a hand on his knee. "Just relax" he said quietly "tonight's going to be fun if you let it be."

Jason let out a long breath and put his hand on top of Percy's. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Percy:**

In hindsight bringing Jason to a party with a bunch of people he'd macked on before probably wasn't a good idea.

Oh well.

It was over now and all he could think all night was being alone in Jason's house tonight. It _really_ hadn't helped that Jason had been kissing his neck all night. Percy was on Jason before they even got into the house.

"Percy."

Percy ran his hand along Jason's side and placed light kisses on his lips. Jason chuckled as he dug out his keys. "Can't we atleast get inside first?" he asked.

"No" Percy teased as he reached around to cup Jason's ass.

Jason laughed and finally got the door open. They stumbled into the house, lips still interlocked. Percy was contemplating shoving Jason onto the couch and ripping his shirt off when they heard a weird noise coming from the couch.

They broke the kiss in time to see a Leo, Jason's best friend's, head pop up from the edge of the couch. "What the-" Jason started, but then the words died in his throat when another head popped up from the couch and it took Percy a second to realize it was Jason's cousin, Nico. It was also obvious from the location of their heads that Leo was on top of Nico.

"Oh my- I- Leo- You- _WHAT_?" Jason rambled. He looked like his brain was malfunctioning. It was similar to how he looked when Thalia showed up at Percy's apartment.

"Uh look, Jas..." Leo said as he stood up off the couch and tried to flatten his crazy hair. "Here's the thing- Me and Nico- we're- uh... _Wait,_ why aren't you explaining?"

"Me? I-" Jason started, but then his mouth closed. He seemed to have finally remembered that he and Percy had been sucking face when they walked in.

Percy cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "Alright well I'm going to propose a solution" he said "Jason and I will go upstairs, you two will stay down here and we will pretend we don't know the other is here."

"Good idea" Nico contributed. Leo nodded.

"But- But- Leo, you're- Since when are you gay? I don't-" Jason rambled, but Percy just grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

"C'mon Jas" he encouraged.

"No, I- Leo, Nico is only 14!" he yelled as Percy pulled him up the stairs. "If you touch him anywhere you shouldn't I swear I will kill you! I'm not joking! Nothing below the belt! And no tongue! And-"

"Jason shut up" Percy said as he shoved Jason into his bedroom. He immediately pushed Jason up against the closed door and kissed him as deeply as he could.

Jason's hands landed on Percy's hips, but he broke the kiss. "I can't believe this. Leo's two years older than Nico and-"

"Can we talk about them later?" Percy asked as he pulled his shirt off.

Jason sighed. "I just-"

"Need to relax" Percy finished for him. Jason opened his mouth to retort, but his words died in his throat when Percy started unbuckling his belt. He leaned forward and placed kisses along Jason's throat. "You just need to relax" he whispered and he felt Jason let out a long breath.

When he got Jason's pants undone he slowly pulled them down as he moved down to his knees. He looked up and met Jason's eyes. There was nervousness in his eyes, but also excitement. "Tell me to stop if you don't want me to" Percy said quietly, but the bulge in Jason's boxers told him he wasn't going to tell him to stop anytime soon.

Jason gave a reassuring nod and Percy pulled his boxers down to his ankles. He took in the scene of Jason's hard cock. He tried his best not to stare too long, but he couldn't help it. Jason was beautiful. He gripped the base of his cock and took him in his mouth. He heard Jason gasp and felt his entire body tense.

Feeling confident Percy took as much of Jason into his mouth as he could. Jason groaned and he felt Jason's hands in his hair. If there was anything Percy could do right it was suck someone off. The first time he'd done it with Luke he hardly knew what to do and he became insistent on getting good at it, so he practiced a lot. Luke didn't have any objections to this.

Given that fact, Jason hardly lasted two minutes.

Afterwards as Percy wiped his chin and licked his fingers Jason awkwardly pulled his pants back up and stared at Percy.

"Don't worry" Percy said "you don't have to do it back."

"Oh, I- alright" Jason nodded "um... You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to" Percy said. He grabbed Jason's hand and lead him over to sit down on the bed. "Tonight's been weird for you so I thought that... Well I've been wanting to do it for a while."

"Y-You enjoyed that?" Jason asked.

"I like making you feel good" Percy said as he grabbed Jason's hand.

Jason stared at their intertwined hands. "I- I want to make you feel good too" he said hesitantly "but..."

"Jas, seriously" Percy said "it's okay. Do it when you're comfortable." Jason nodded slowly. Percy gave him a small smile and leaned over and kissed Jason lightly on the lips. "Wanna make out like a couple junior high kids?" he mumbled against Jason's lips.

Jason chuckled. "Sure do."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter's kind of all over the place but I'll try to pull everything together next chapter. Also as per request I put in some Valdangelo for Kris Awesomeness. Do enjoy. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason:**

After Zeus knows how long of some heavy making out Jason and Percy finally broke apart and Jason sunk back against the bed and tried to make his brain function again. He'd had _a lot_ of information thrown at him in the past couple hours.

Percy lied down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He hummed and snuggled his face close to Jason's. "Well" he declared "that was fun."

Jason let out a long breath as a form of answer.

Percy lifted his head to meet Jason's eyes and Jason looked away. "Are you alright?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

Jason stared at him. "I don't know."

Percy absently drew circles on Jason's stomach. "Should I be apologizing?" he asked.

Jason shook his head. "No- Well, maybe... I don't know I need some time to process everything" he said.

"What do you mean by everything?" Percy asked.

"I mean finding out that my best friend and my cousin are making out down stairs," Jason shivered and made a weird painful noise, "and you giving me my first blowjob directly after finding out that apparently you've sucked face with pretty much everyone."

He felt Percy tense and sit up so he wasn't touching Jason anymore. "I haven't sucked face with _everyone_ " he gritted out.

Jason realized he seemed to have hit a nerve, but he couldn't help it. All his jealous feelings from before came rushing back in. "Well you made out with everyone at that bonfire" he said.

" _No,_ I didn't!" Percy said, his voice starting to sound angry. "There were a lot of people there I have never touched. And a bunch of the ones I have was nothing serious, some of them were dares and some of them were just screwing around. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Jason mocked.

"Yea, that's what I said" Percy defended. "You need to loosen up for Zeus's sake-"

"Loosen up? How should we do that, by having sex? Apparently oral sex does the job for calming down so we might as well bang" Jason shot back. As the words left his mouth he realized he was being a jerk, but he couldn't help it.

"Don't pretend you didn't want that!" Percy said. "Why can't you just admit that you're a freaking teenage boy and you want to do stuff like go to parties and get sucked off by your boyfriend? Or better yet admit that _you_ want to get your boyfriend off?"

"I- What?" Jason asked.

"I can see the hesitance in your eyes Jas. We fool around and you glance down at my crotch, but then you look away immediately. Sometimes you even start to reach down there, but you always pull away. Tell me it's not because you think you're above stuff like that" Percy deadpanned.

"I..." Jason started, but his words died in his throat. He took a deep breath and stared at his hands. "I'm not above anything Percy. I'm just not... I'm not sure I want to be the type of person to, um... To get on their knees for some boy."

" _Some boy_?" Percy mocked. He stood up off the bed and shook his head. "Then what exactly does that make me, huh? What _type of person_ am I?"

"Percy-"

"Is it because I'm a boy? Or are you like this with everyone?"

"No, it's-" Jason starts, but then he stops himself. He wanted to say it had nothing to do with the fact that Percy was a _he_ , but then he thought about it. When Piper had made advances towards him he didn't do anything because... Well he didn't _want_ to. With Percy there was definitely want, but there was also... What was the word?

 _Shame._

"Maybe" his mouth whispered without his permission. "I'm Jason Grace, I'm not supposed to do stuff like that. You- you're different Percy. You have to understand- my parents, they raised me with- with _morals._ "

Zeus almighty.

Jason wanted to hit himself in the head with a brick. That was the worst possible word he could have used to explain his situation. He hadn't intended to imply that Percy had no morals, he was just trying to explain that his parents were... Well he didn't even know how to get into it. He stared at Percy in an attempt to gauge how angry he was.

"Screw you" Percy said, his voice almost scarily calm. The next second he was marching out of Jason's room and down the stairs.

"Percy, just listen to me!" Jason called after him as he followed him down the stairs. Percy acted as though he didn't hear him because he marched out the front door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Umm... Everything alright?"

Jason turned to see Leo and Nico on the couch. If humanly possible he got even angrier when he saw the boys were shirtless and the hickey on Nico's chest. He clenched his fists. He was so angry he felt like there should be sparks flying off of him. "Leo I swear to Zeus I will-"

"Alright, alright, alright" Leo said as he climbed off the couch and pulled on his shirt. "You're not angry at me, you're angry about whatever happened with Percy."

"I'm pretty angry with you" Jason deadpanned.

Leo rolled his eyes. "C'mon" he said "lets go upstairs and talk."

* * *

 **Percy:**

Percy walked into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. His mom jumped from her seat on the couch. "Jeez Percy are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he gritted out, but she saw right through it.

"Sit down and talk" she instructed.

Percy groaned and collapsed onto the couch. "I had a fight with Jason" he said.

"What happened?"

Percy opened his mouth and closed it. He wasn't entirely sure how to go into this without including all the dirty details of their relationship. He simply shrunk farther into the couch and shrugged.

His mom gave him a knowing smile. "I'm going to guess it has something to do with... _sex_?"

" _Moooom_ " Percy complained. She simply tilted her head at him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Kind of, but not completely. I think... I think his family might be homophobic."

His mom nodded. "And they don't know you and Jason are together?"

"No. They also don't know their nephew is also into dudes which would be funny if I wasn't so annoyed right now" Percy said. "But the point is that I think Jason believes them a little bit. He's hesitant to do... _stuff_ and he acts like it's wrong or something."

"Well honey if that's how he was raised it's going to be difficult for him to accept himself. And you two have moved pretty fast" she told him. Percy frowned. They _had_ moved fast. Maybe they moved _too_ fast. Maybe this was all a big mistake. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He felt his moms hand on his shoulder. "Just give him space and then go talk to him."

"Yea okay" Percy said as he stood up. "I'm going to go lie down." He went into his room and collapsed on his bed. Percy tried to listen to what his mom had said about Jason having trouble accepting himself, but Jason's words rang in his mind. _"I'm not sure I want to be the type of person to get on their knees for some boy."_ That had stung, but not nearly as much as _"they raised me with morals."_

Percy had morals. His mother raised him right, raised him to accept who he is and not act like how he was feeling was wrong. Percy groaned and rolled over in his bed. His eyes landed on the pictures he still had hung up of him and Annabeth.

She'd never talked to him like that. She'd never acted like he was _dirty_ or something. She'd accepted his bisexuality without the blink of an eye. He missed her. He missed her _so_ much.

Knowing it was probably a mistake, he picked up his phone and called Annabeth.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked this chapter! Also thanks to everyone who's given suggestions/requests for this story I'll try to work them in eventually. Some stories I have a set plan for, but for some (like this one) I'm pretty open to suggestions. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason:**

Jason groaned and lied back on his bed. After he explained everything to Leo, he had told Jason how stupid he was and that he should call Percy and apologize ASAP. Jason had tried, but every time he tried it went to voicemail. "He doesn't want to talk to me" he complained.

"Can you blame him?" Leo asked.

Jason shot him a glare. "Some of this is his fault ya know" he said.

Leo glared at him. "Not really" he said, his voice surprisingly angry.

Jason sat up and stared at him. Leo had been acting kind of edgy since Jason had explained what happened. "You know you're supposed to be _my_ friend" he said "and be on _my_ side. That's why you're here talking to me, isn't it?"

"Not if you're wrong!" Leo said. "I'm sorry, but... You can't act like that!"

"It's not like what I said was _that_ terrible" Jason defended, and he honestly believed it. What he said wasn't his finest moment, but it wasn't his worst either.

"You don't get it" Leo told him. "What you said, it was homophobic Jas."

Jason frowned at him. "Leo, I'm _gay_ " he deadpanned. "I can't be homophobic."

Leo rolled his eyes. "That's a lie" he said "you can be, and you kind of were. I mean you never thought poorly of Piper when she came onto you. And if you had walked in on Nico kissing a girl would you have threatened her like you did me? Or would you have just high-fived him? Just because you're gay doesn't mean that a small part of you doesn't think it's wrong."

Jason sunk back against the bed. He felt like he'd been punched. Was that true?

He knew the answer was yes. "Maybe I do a little bit, but... but it doesn't matter. I'll work on it eventually" he said.

"You need to work on it _now_ " Leo said, sounding angrier than Jason had heard him be in years.

"Hey, it's not that big of deal" Jason defended "it's not hurting anyone but myself."

He noticed Leo's hands tighten into fists. "Oh yea, what about Percy?" he asked "or Nico?"

Jason frowned. "What does Nico have to do with any of this?" he asked. "You will _not_ be telling him any of this!"

"No, I won't because I don't want to hurt him any more than he already is" Leo gritted out.

Jason's expression turned from anger to confusion. "What're you talking about?" he asked, nervous of the answer.

Leo stared at his hands. "The other day some dumb jock guy saw me kiss Nico behind the school" he said quietly. "He... He said some pretty mean stuff. I've got a thick skin, but Nico... It was obvious he was upset. Almost like he believed the asshole."

Jason's entire body tensed. "Who was it?" he asked "I swear I'll kick his ass."

Leo shook his head. "It doesn't matter" he said "what it matters is that there are people out there who think it's okay to be homophobic. But it's not, and you know that Jas. You may think you're not hurting anyone but yourself, but how in Hades am I going to convince Nico that what that asshole said was wrong when his own _cousin_ thinks the same things? He looks up to you and _how. In. Hades._ is he going to accept himself if you can't?"

Jason felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He knew everything Leo had said was true, and he had never been so ashamed of himself. "I- Leo, I-" he rambled "I'm sorry, it's just so _hard_!"

Leo sighed and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Look man" he said "you're a good person. Act like it."

Jason stood up off the bed and grabbed his sweatshirt. "What're you doing?" Leo asked.

Jason flashed him a half smile. "I'm going to see Percy" he said "I'm going to fix this."

Or at least that was plan until he got to Percy's apartment and walked in on Percy and Annabeth on Percy's bed holding hands.

* * *

 **Percy:**

Annabeth had immediately agreed to come over when Percy called her. Luckily his parents had just gone out to dinner so they had a couple hours to themselves. She walked into Percy's bedroom and plopped down on his bed. "So what'd you do Seaweedbrain?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said as he sat down next to her. "I just... want to see you." He absently ran a hand down her arm. "I miss you Wise Girl."

" _Percy_ " she said in her warning voice.

"What?" he asked with fake innocence. "It's been a while since we've hung out... Alone."

To Percy's surprise Annabeth burst out laughing and shook her head back and forth. Percy frowned at her and let his hand drop. "Percy I love you, but I can read you like a book" she said. Percy continued to frown at her. "So what'd Jason do to piss you off, huh? What'd he say to make you feel insecure?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not feeling insecure" he mumbled.

"Liar" Annabeth stated. "Just tell me what happened."

Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes. A part of him knew this would happen. He told himself he'd called Annabeth over as a bootycall, but deep down he knew Annabeth knew him too well to do something like that. She'd know he was simply upset. He resigned to the truth and told her everything that happened between him and Jason.

Annabeth nodded. "Yea I'd be pissed too" she stated.

Percy laughed dryly. "Exactly" he said "so I'm not overreacting?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "That is _not_ what I'm saying" she said "I mean, Perce, how many girls did you make out with when you first started having feelings for Luke to try and pretend you weren't having them?"

Percy shrunk into himself. To be honest, that answer was _a lot_. Even though his mother had raised him to embrace who he was a small part of him still didn't want to accept it at first. That was partially why he was so angry when Jason had made comments about Percy making out with everyone. He was ashamed of how he'd acted back then and he didn't like it being thrown in his face.

"I hate that you're always right" he mumbled.

Annabeth laughed and grabbed Percy's hands in hers. "I'm not saying he was right in doing what he did, I'm just saying to give him the benefit of the doubt" she said "and don't go screw someone else because you're annoyed."

Percy smiled. "I think I can manage that" he said. He knew she was right. He would finally answer Jason's call and hear him out. They'd get through this. They would.

Or at least he thought they would until Jason burst into the room and his eyes grew wide as he saw Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

 **Percy:**

The following Monday Percy moped his way to school. That night Jason had immediately stormed out of Percy's apartment before he got the chance to explain anything and he hadn't answered any calls since then. Complete and utter radio silence from both ends.

Percy sighed and grabbed his bookbag as he walked across the parking lot to the school. He was running late to school so there was no one around.

Or at least he thought there wasn't until he heard someone let out a strangled yell.

Percy looked around the parking lot until he found the source of the yell and the site made his heart jump into his throat.

Next to some douchebag's truck was Nico lying on the ground surrounded by three jerkwad guys. Percy felt his insides break as one of them kicked Nico in the stomach.

"Hey!" he yelled as he ran over to them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Nico's eyes fluttered to him and there was a pleading look on his face that made Percy want to break every one of these guy's faces.

One of the jerks turned to look at Percy. "This kid's a fag" he said "we're just giving him what he deserves."

Without thinking Percy punched the guys square in the face.

"A fag?" Percy yelled. "It's 2015 you douchebag! And guess what? I'm one too so why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Percy went for another punch, but he felt someone grabbed his arms and pinning them behind his back. He seemed to have forgotten about the douchebag's friends that were now restraining him. "You know what?" the guy said "I think I will."

And that's the last thing Percy remembers.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! I really appreciate your suggestions! I'm doing my best to work them in! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason:**

Jason shoved his books into his locker. Without thinking about it he automatically glanced over at Percy's locker. Jason frowned. Percy wasn't there and he hadn't been in their first period class either. Jason slammed his locker door shut. Percy's absence could only mean one thing: he'd ditched to avoid Jason.

Jason was so angry he wanted to punch something. Anything. Why was Percy avoiding _him_? He was the one who should be apologizing to Jason. Zeus how did this get so screwed up?

Just as Jason was contemplating ditching the remainder of school Leo came up behind him and grabbed his arm. Jason turned to face him and was surprised to see how upset Leo looked.

"Jas" he said "we have to go."

Jason grabbed Leo's shoulders. "What're you talking about?" he asked. "Calm down. We still have like three minutes before class."

"No, we have to _go_ " Leo practically yelled. "It's Percy and Nico. They got in a fight, they're in the emergency room."

Jason's entire body tensed. He felt like his heart jumped in his throat. "What?" he asked "what happened? Are they okay?"

"They're fine" Leo said making the ice around Jason's heart melt. "Nico needs stitches and Percy's unconscious. Guess he got hit pretty hard."

Jason clenched his fists. " _Who did this?_ " he gritted out. Leo swallowed and stared at his feet. "Leo! Who did this!"

"It was the guy from the other day" he said quietly. "Octavian and his dumb minions."

"I'll kill them."

"Jas, they're already getting in trouble with the principle. Just drop it so we can go see them, alright?" Leo insisted.

Jason let out a long breath and grabbed his bookbag. "Yea," he said "let's go."

* * *

Leo and Jason got to the hospital in time to catch Nico as Jason's mom signed him out of hospital. Leo ran over to him and gave him a hug. To Jason's surprise Nico melted into the hug, but only for a second before he pushed Leo away and glanced awkwardly at his aunt. Luckily, Jason's mom didn't seem to notice anything.

Jason stepped forward and grabbed Nico's shoulder's. He stared at his bruised face and saw there were stitches across his cheek. "Nico" he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he mumbled.

Jason frowned at him. It was obvious he was lying, but Jason didn't want to push it quite yet. "What happened?" he asked. "Is Percy-"

"He's fine" Nico said. "He took a few punches to the gut and a kick to the head, but... They said he'd be okay. He... He only did it to protect me. Jason, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Nico" Jason told him. "I'm just glad you're okay." Nico looked like he was about to cry. Jason was about to give him a spiel about it truly not being his fault, but he was distracted by Sally Jackson walking into the waiting room. "Sally!" he practically yelled. She jumped and almost dropped her coffee. "S-Sorry Ms. Jackson. Can I- Is Percy okay? Can I see him? Please?"

"Jason honey calm down" she said "Percy's fine. He's still unconscious, but he should be up soon."

"Can I see him?" he repeated.

His heart sunk when she slowly shook her head. "He needs his rest" she told him. "And it's family only."

"You could lie, and I could-"

"Jason" Sally said, her voice sounder sterner than he'd ever heard it. "I think you should go. I'll tell him you came when he wakes up and I'll let him decide if he wants you to see him then."

Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay" he said in a resigned voice. "Just... Tell him I'm sorry, okay? And that I _really_ want to talk to him."

Sally smiled. "Of course I will."

* * *

 **Percy:**

Percy stared at his hands and tried to pretend his mom wasn't staring into his soul. He'd woken up hardly ten minutes ago with a pounding headache and a lot of confusion. His mom had started to explain what happened and eventually things started to click back into place.

"It wasn't my fault this time" he finally blurted out.

"Alright."

"I mean it" Percy insisted. "They were beating up Nico, you've seen how small he is! I had to help him!"

"Okay."

"You should've heard what they called him mom! I _had_ to do something!" he defended. She simply kept staring at him. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

She sighed and grabbed his hand. "I know honey" she said "but I thought you were trying to turn over a new leaf at this school. No more getting in trouble."

"It's not like I started it" he said "and what was I supposed to do? Point and laugh as they kicked the crap out of Nico? For being gay of all things! That's a hate crime!"

"I know honey" she said "and I'm not saying I disagree with you helping him, but I think you should've gotten help from an adult instead of getting physically involved."

He groaned. "Okay okay I will next time" Percy said. His mom raised her eyebrows. "I mean, there will be no next time?"

She smiled. "Better."

* * *

When Percy finally got home and got a hold of his phone he was surprised to see he had a bunch of texts from his friends and Leo and even Nico, but the person he cared about most had only sent him one text:

 **Jason: Come over. Please.**

Without thinking it through he grabbed a sweatshirt and downed a few more of his painkillers before wasting ten minutes convincing his mom and finally, _finally_ making it to Jason's house.

His mom opened the door to let him in and after obsessively thanking him for helping Nico she let him go up to Jason's room.

Percy took a deep breath before he finally knocked on Jason's door. He heard a mumbled "come in" before letting himself in.

Jason's eyes grew big as he saw Percy. Apparently he hadn't been expecting him to actually come, especially without any warning. "Uh, hey" he said.

Percy shifted his weight. "Hey."

Jason slowly stood up off his bed and walked towards Percy. He slowly lifted his hand to lightly touch bruise on Percy's cheek. He shook his head slowly. "Zeus Jackson" he practically whispered. "You're an idiot."

Percy smiled. "I know."

Jason let his hand drop and sat back down on the bed. Percy followed him and and awkwardly folded his hands. "You know nothing happened between me and Annabeth" he said "we were just talking. She was giving me advice on what to do after our fight, she told me I should just talk to you. I was about to when you walked in."

Jason stared at his hands. "You probably should have" he practically whispered. "I would've deserved it. How I treated you... What I said... I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't mean it. Or... maybe I did, but I don't anymore. I swear it."

Percy smiled. "I shouldn't push you like I have been" he said "you're going to need time to accept yourself, and I'll give you that time. But... I'd like to be along for the ride if you're okay with that."

Jason leaned forward and kissed Percy. "I'm definitely okay with that" he said.

"Good" Percy said. He leaned forward to kiss Jason again, but their lips had just barely touched when they heard someone yell from downstairs.

" _You can't do this!_ "

Jason pulled away and frowned. "Nico? What's-"

"Get out of our house!" a loud angry voice came from downstairs.

Without a word Jason jumped out his bed and out of the room. Not knowing what to do, Percy followed. Only they never made it down the stairs before they were met halfway down with a tear stricken Nico. "Nico?" Jason asked in a hushed voice. "What's going on?"

"The principle called" he said in a shaking voice. "They found out why Octavian attacked me and... And your parents found out about me and Leo. They said they don't want 'my kind' living in their house."

Jason stared, his mouth hanging wide open. He looked like he was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out. "You're joking right?" Percy asked. "They can't just kick you out!"

Nico stared at his feet. "Yes they can" he mumbled "I'm not even their kid. They don't have to take care of me. I'll- I'll just... Hades I don't know what to do!"

"Just go grab your crap and come to my house for the night, okay?" Percy provided when Jason remained silent. "Jason will sort this out and you'll come back home, right Jas?"

Jason closed his mouth and nodded. Nico looked like he was about to talk, but a tear finally spilled over his eyelid and he ran up the stairs, most likely to get his stuff. Percy turned to Jason. "You have to tell them about us" he stated.

Jason's eyes grew wide. "What?" he gasped "no!"

"Yes!" Percy defended. "You're their son! They won't kick you out, and then they'll have to let Nico stay here."

"I can't-"

"You have to" Percy insisted "for Nico's sake."

Jason shook his head. "Look I appreciate you looking after Nico, but I can handle this on my own" he said " _without_ coming out. I'll handle this on my own, I will. So drop it, okay?" Percy wanted to retort, but Nico came out of his room with a bag. "I"ll handle it."

Percy stared at Jason for a moment and he tried his best to believe that what Jason was saying was true and he wasn't just being selfish. Finally he tore his gaze away from Jason and turned to leave the house with Nico following behind him.

* * *

 **Hope ya liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading I'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy:**

"So, um, the bathrooms over there" Percy said awkwardly as he gestured. Nico was sitting on the couch where his mom had made up a make-shift bed. He looked sad and awkward.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

Percy sighed and walked over to sit down next to Nico. "Look, are you okay?" he asked. Nico nodded. Percy frowned, he knew that much wasn't true. "Your parents- Uh, I mean your aunt and uncle" he corrected, already wanting to punch himself. "They'll come around" he said "some people... They just take longer than others."

Nico started twisting the ring on his hand. "They think I'm disgusting" he said quietly, and then he added even quieter "I _am_ disgusting."

"Nico, _no_ " Percy said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt Nico tense at the touch, so he took his hand back. "You're not disgusting. Neither am I, or Jason, or Leo, or anyone whose ever questioned their sexuality. There's nothing wrong with being gay or bi or even just curious. What _is_ wrong is people who make you think you're disgusting. You're not Nico, there's nothing wrong with how you feel."

Nico finally turned his head to look at Percy. He couldn't quite tell if he believed him or not. "He's right you know." Percy turned to see his mom standing in the doorway. She smiled at Percy. "I'm sorry about how your aunt and uncle reacted," she said "you can stay here as long as you need, and if you need to talk I'm here."

Nico gave a shadow of a smile. "Thanks Ms. Jackson" he said.

She flashed him a smile. "No problem" she said. "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you boys in the morning."

The boys mumbled good nights and Sally walked out of the room. Silence settled over them once again and was only broken when Nico said "your mom is nice."

"Yea, she's pretty great" Percy said. He shifted on the couch so he was facing Nico. "You know, when I was twelve I went to yet another new school and met this older boy named Luke. He was tall and blonde and good at sports, and before I knew what was happening I had a giant crush on him. I was confused so I came home and told my mom about it and asked her if that was okay. I still remember the kindness in her eyes when she grabbed my hand and told me that yes, of course it's okay. And I believed her because I had no reason not to, so a couple years later when Luke finally realized I existed and he asked me out I didn't even blink before saying yes."

Nico glanced at him. "What's your point, Percy?" he asked.

"My point is that nobody ever told you that" Percy said. "So I am, right now. It's okay to like Leo. Or any boy."

Nico shifted awkwardly. "Why didn't Jason tell me you were together?" he asked.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Good question" he mumbled. "He's- struggling with all of this just like you are. But he's working on it. Just... Give him time."

"Yea.." Nico mumbled. "Apparently I'm giving everyone time."

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Apparently we all are."

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason paced outside Percy's apartment. He'd been standing there for about five minutes and hadn't made any progress in actually going in. It'd only been a day since his parents had kicked out Nico and he had made no leeway in getting them to change their minds. He wanted to talk to Nico, of course, but he also wanted to talk to Percy and make sure he wasn't angry with him. Jason finally lifted his hand to knock when the door flung open. He jumped as he found himself face to face with Paul, Percy's step dad. "Uh, hi" he said.

"Hello Jason" he said. "Are you here for Percy or Nico?"

"Both I guess" Jason said. "Can I come in?"

Paul shifted awkwardly. "Well there's no parents home and Sally wouldn't be happy about me letting Percy's boyfriend in" he said and Jason's heart sunk. "So... Don't tell her I let you in."

Jason smiled. "Yes sir" he said as he slipped into the apartment and Paul walked the other way. He walked into the living room to see Nico was still passed out on the couch. He wasn't surprised, it was only nine. He walked over and placed a kiss on Nico's forehead before heading over to Percy's bedroom. He thought about knocking, but he didn't want to wake Nico so he just let himself in. He closed the door behind him and glanced at the bed to see Percy was still passed out.

Jason smiled and stared down at him. He was shirtless in a pair of boxers. He was sprawled out on the bed, lying on his back. Jason could see as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Jason kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. Percy shifted as the bed moved. Jason lied down on his side so his face was inline with Percy's. Percy yawned and opened his eyes. Jason smiled. "Hey."

Percy rubbed his eyes. "What'd I do to get to wake up to a hot boy in my bed?" he said in a groggy voice that Jason rather liked.

"Well I came here to see you and Nico, but you were both asleep. I figured you would like it better than Nico if I climbed into bed with you" he said. Percy smiled and rolled over to sling an arm around Jason. He leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. Jason pulled away from the kiss. "Hello morning breath" he teased.

"Shut up," Percy said. "Did you talk to your parents about Nico?"

"Kind of," Jason said. "I tried but they shut me down and they went off to work before I woke up this morning. I'll talk to them some more tonight. Maybe... Maybe if we tell them that Leo and Nico are over they'll let him come back."

Percy shot Jason a look that suggested he wasn't on board with that idea. "Don't lie Jason" he said "the point is to get them to accept Nico, not ignore his sexuality. Plus what're you going to do when you have to come out?"

Jason groaned and laid his head down on the bed. "I don't know" he mumbled.

Percy let out a long yawn as he stretched out. Jason couldn't help but take in the slope of Percy's muscled abdomen as he arched his back. The little black trail of hair that lead to... Maybe morning breath wasn't so bad...

"Look I'm not pushing you to come out, but I think you should come out."

Jason rolled over so he was hovering above Percy. "How bout we talk about that later?" he leaned down and placed a kiss on Percy's jaw.

" _Jason_ " Percy said in a warning voice, but he put his hands on Jason's waist. "We should really talk about it now."

Jason sat back and pulled his shirt off. "Hey now, you told me you want me to admit to my parents that I'm gay and that you want me to admit that I want to get my boyfriend off" he said "and I'm only in the mood to do one of those things right about now."

Percy's eyes got wide as he realized what Jason was indicating. "Yea, we can talk about it later" he said. Jason smiled as he leaned down to place kisses on Percy's collarbone. "Y-Ya know you don't have to do anything y-you don't want to" Percy said, but his breaths were getting heavier.

Jason bit down on Percy's collarbone, and he heard Percy take a sharp intake of breath. "I want to" he said. He ran his hands down Percy's chest and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Percy's boxers. He hoped his hands weren't shaking as he slowly pulled them down and off of Percy's hips. Percy shifted to kick his boxers off completely. Jason leaned back on his heals and looked down at Percy. He was already half hard and holy shuck was he beautiful. Jason's heart sunk a little when he realized Percy was bigger than he was.

He felt Percy's hands on his thighs. "We can still stop if you want" he said, but his eyes told another story.

Jason shook his head. "Just- Just bare with me, okay?" he said with an awkward laugh. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around Percy's cock. He slowly moved his hand up and down and he felt Percy get harder under his touch. He looked up at Percy's face to see he was already staring at him, his mouth slightly open and his pupils blown. "T-That's good" Percy encouraged. "Keep going."

Jason nodded and moved his hand up and down a little faster. This wasn't so bad, he decided. He'd done this to himself countless times, and it wasn't really all that different. In fact, it was kind of empowering. Percy was starting to breathing faster and the occasional whimper escaped his lips. He glanced down at his hand to see pre-cum leaking from Percy's tip. He thumbed the tip to try and use the pre-cum a lubricant. Percy let out a low groan when Jason did so, and he tried not to smile too triumphantly. He knew it felt good when he thumbed his own tip, he didn't know why that thought hadn't occurred to him before. He did his best to keep doing that, and Percy started to let out louder groans. "Gods Jason" Percy breathed. "Faster."

Jason tried to go faster, but apparently it wasn't enough because Percy grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top of Jason. And then Percy's hands were on Jason's basketball shorts and shoving them down along with his boxers. Percy shifted so their cocks were lined up and Jason gasped at the contact. He hadn't even realized he was hard until that moment. He didn't really have time to comprehend what was going on because Percy started to grind their erections together and Jason called out.

Jason's hands went to Percy's waist and they ground together at a rhythm that was driving Jason mad. "P-Percy" he moaned. "Oh my gods."

"Gods Jason I'm close" Percy practically whispered into his ear which only pushed Jason closer to the edge. Though he was a little embarrassed to admit it he was close too. Jason ground his hips harder against Percy's, and a moment later Percy took a deep intake of breath and his hands curled into fists as a hot liquid spilled over their stomachs. Before Percy was even done Jason lost control too. He called out Percy's name and only after the fact did he remember that Nico was asleep just on the other side of the wall.

Afterwards Percy rolled off Jason and collapsed on his back. Jason closed his eyes and tried to collect himself. Percy turned his head to look at Jason. "That wasn't too much, was it?" he asked.

Jason shook his head. "No" he said "definitely not too much."

Percy leaned over and placed a light kiss on Jason's lips. "See?" he said quietly. "You can do this. You can be who you are. You don't have to be ashamed."

Jason gave a small smile. "I know" he said, and he almost believed it.

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long! I'll try and update soon. Lemme know what you thought!**


End file.
